Konoha Highschool
by Blue Narutard
Summary: What's life like in Konoha Highschool?Rated T for later chapters and language,this is my first story so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Principal Tsunade walked the halls of Konoha Highschool,she normally looked around for any student that was cutting class.

"So far,nothing"she said confused "That's weird,Naruto usually cuts his third class,I guess he learned his lesson"she said walking into her office.

Naruto walked out of a corner giggling softly.

"Dumb grandma Tsunade,can't she sense me?" he continued to giggle

Anko;his science teacher,walked out of the office,she glanced over at Naruto.

"Naruto!Get to my class!NOW!" she shouted angrily

Tsunade walked out of her office,shook her head then put a hand on Anko's shoulder.

"Give it a rest Anko,if he doesn't go to your class now I'll call Kyuubi"she said looking at Naruto

"No,no,no,no!Please grandma Tsunade,Kyuubi will take everything away from me!Please,I promise I WONT do it again!"the blond boy shouted

"One chance Naruto,blow it and I'll call Kyuubi!Go to class Uzumaki!" shouted Tsunade as she pointed himm and Anko in the direction of the class room.

"Caught again Naruto?"said Kiba,still looking at what he was writing on his notebook

"Shut it Kiba,they said they would tell Kyuubi!"he whispered loudly as he began to write

"Change the subject!"Naruto whispered

"Okay...um...I ate this pork at my favorite restaurant and it taste really bad" said Choji "Um,and-

"Everyone,she's gonna be your classmate from now on,she switched from class 3-A to ours 3-B." said Anko

"Hey,Neji!What do you think about this one?" asked Choji

"Yeah!You always have something rude to say about girls!Spill it Neji!" Naruto shouted in exitement

"...She's kinda cute"said Neji

"Ayame,take a seat behind Ino" said Anko

"Who?"aske Ayame

"The girl with long,blond hair"said Anko

"Seriously Neji?"Kiba shouted,Akamaru barked

"She just has a pretty face,that's all..."he said as he continued to write

"Oh!You scared me!I thought you finally had nothing bad to say!"Choji shouted

"Hey,Ayame right?" Hinata exclaimed

"Yeah..."said Ayame

"Well,Ino and I are going shopping you wanna come?"she asked

"Okay"said Ayame

"Um,but first I'd like to tell you something..."said Hinata

"Sure,what is it?"aske Ayame

"My cousin;Neji,insults every girl in this class room for hasn't insulted Ino,Tenten,or Temari..."said Hinata

"And,Temari is his girlfriend,she get's jealous if your less than three feet away from him"said Ino

"..Good to know?"said Ayame curiously

-

Please rate and review!I'll post the next chapter if I get good reviews,even if I don't get good reviews I'll still post it,hehe 


	2. Chapter 2

Hahaha!I made another!chapter!^.^"Heh!This would have been better if I wasn't sleepy when I wrote this but anyways,enjoy if you may!And sorry if I have any gramatical errors

Neji,Naruto,and Kiba exited the stayed behind,and waited until Ino,Hinata and Ayame got out of the classroom.

"Hey,Ayame!Let's have a little chat okay?"said Temari pulling Ayame in a corner

"Okay,what's this about?"Ayame asked

"Neji,just to let you know,he's MY boyfriend!Stay away from him!What's your locker?"said Temari

"813,Why?"Ayame asked

"Neji's is 814,don't talk to him"said Temari walking away to the guy's for lunch time

Ayame returened to Hinata and Ino "What was that about?"Ayame asked

"Temari gets jealous alot,I don't blame her your ten times cuter than her"said Ino

"So,Ayame"said Hinata

"What?"Ayame slowly walked next to Hinata

"What do you think of Neji?"Hinata asked nervously

"What?"Ayame blushed and walked faster

"Neji?"said Temari clutching onto Neji's arm

"What?"Neji asked

"What exactly do you think about Ayame?"Temari asked jealously

"Why do you always get so jealous?"he asked

"Neji said she was cute!"Naruto shouted

"What?"Temari exclaimed letting go of Neji's arm,she stopped walking

"Seriously Naruto?She didn't have to know that!"Neji shouted

"Naruto's telling the truth,Neji!You did say she was cute!"Kiba added

"If you think she's all that cute,then why don't you date her?"Temari shouted

"Stop being like that!"Neji shouted

"Don't yell at me!"she shouted "We're OVER!"said Temari running to the girls bathroom

"Atleast im free from you..."said Neji when she left

"What happened Neji?"Hinata asked curiously

"Temari broke up with me just cause I said Ayame wa-

"HINATA!"Ayame interrupted "MY LOCKER WON'T OPEN!"she shouted pounding the locker

"Um,Ayame...that's my locker..."Neji said moving her to her locker

"Really?"she said as she twisted the lock "Hey!Your right!"she giggled

"Guess you think I'm stupid right?"Ayame asked

"No,not at all...actually that was cute.."Neji said,Ayame blushed as she put her books inside her locker.

"So,about going about we just stay over at my house?"Hinata asked

"You can't call it a house!It's a mansion Hinata!"Ino shouted

Tenten,came over.

"Ayame,Temari wants to chat with you"said Tenten pulling Ayame away

"Hmm?What do you want Temari?"Ayame asked

"Stay away from Neji!"Temari pushed Ayame down

"He only helped me with my locker,Temari!"Ayame shouted

"Liar!"Temari slapped Ayame

Tears ran down Ayame's face,she ran out of the bathroom covering her face,she ran into Neji's pulled Ayame away from him and slapped her again,Ayame fell to her knees,Temari walked away with Tenten and Sakura

"Are you okay?"Hinata asked

"NO!"Ayame shouted

"Im just asking!"Hinata said

"S-sorry"Ayame sniffled,Neji hugged her

"Temari deserves an ass-kicking"Naruto said "But Im a guy,I can't do it"

Ayame stopped crying,Neji let go of her.

"I just wanna go..."Ayame said

"Let's go to the mansion!"Hinata said in exitment

Geez,the chaper is so short im dissapointed with myself!LOL,I would have made Ayame and Temari fight but im too sleepy!Damn sleepiness!


End file.
